Supernatural's Hiatus Parallel Universe
by Vega Vapp
Summary: What would happen if the show didn't stop and goes in a different direction but still towards the big bads and even more into old friends and enemies returning soon, it's a fun way to see the brothers go down a different path. If you like the humor and chemistry on the show you will love this! It pick's up right where the hiatus left off but maybe a few days to weeks later, enjoy !
Supernatural : The Hiatus Parallel Universe


Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Parallel

Now that Sam and Dean know that Cas is now Lucifer's vessel, and their is still a flicker of Cas inside, there was no question that they would do whatever it took to get their brother in arms back. Even if the Plan included some old and dangerous friends, and that is stretching the term so thin that there are obvious holes in these relationships like Swiss cheese. This is nothing new for the Winchesters as you have no doubt seen and will see again, many times most likely. They would do anything for family and Cas falls in that category which has shrunk drastically .

Dean enters the research room from the kitchen in his Men-of-Letters robe finishing a bowl of cereal while approaching Sam at one of the tables. Dean pulls out a bottle of beer and a chair before sitting down across from Sam. As Dean opens the bottle he gets Sam's attention only to have Sam shake his head in judgement. Dean thinks to himself how good Sam is at that and shrugs it off like he has a million times before. Sam knows it's only seconds before Dean breaks the silence.

"Look, Sammy . Until we get a lead on Amara or Cas, I mean Lucifer in Cas or whatever, we are just spinning our wheels down here and I ... I'm going, like `The Shining' type of, stir crazy man. These walls are closing in and I think we need a case or something, Sammy. I'm just about to start killing anything evil in a our radius," Dean annoyed and complaining to Sam, as he stares at Sam wondering if he's even listening.

"Uh huh, I know right ... Where did you wanna, uh ... What did you find? ," Sam stuttering while looking up from a book trying to make Dean repeat himself because Dean was spot on about him not listening and Sam was trying to recover from it. Which his brother is already noticing.

"Houston to Sammy ! You haven't heard a thing I've said did you dude ?," Dean asked already knowing the answer, while rolling his eyes and downing his bottle of beer. Scratching the back of his head fast, as he tends to do when he is board and annoyed. Sam finally snaps back out of whatever universe he was staring into and realized he was being a dick to his brother.

" Sorry Dean... That's my bad, but I think I may have found something or, more accurately, someone who can help us!," Sam said with hope and excitement in his voice. Like when he found the "cure" for the Mark of Cain, or a way to hurl Lucifer back into his cell in the pit. Dean was originally skeptical of great sounding things way back when he still got carded at bars, but he is now in complete disbelief of anything sounding to good to be true, but Dean has valid reason's for his skepticism. The only difference from now and say 15 years ago is that he is even more jaded on these subject's and tries to keep his head on a swivel when Sam journey's down these types of path's. Even though the brothers disagree, like a lot, they are always there for each other without question. Okay they have questions that they stow but, they are there for each other which is what matters most. That's why every minute Cas is Lucifer's vessel it is killing Dean and Sam because Cas is truly like family to them, who for Cas, chose the Winchester's and human's over his supposed own angelic brother who now are trying to kill him.

"Yeah what like help from Ruby and Meg's ghost or another reincarnated demon version of them. Ya' know what, even better maybe Charlie will haunt me for getting her killed and we can use her like we did before, maybe we can get an army of imaginary friends to help us ... ooh I know you wanna get one of the big bad's to team up with us ?," Dean says with sarcastically with a grin and a laugh, while finishing his beer and going to the fridge for a new one. Dean noticed Sam hasn't responded which usually meant Dean hit the nail on the head that Sam was thinking of pulling an impressively stupid move .

"Whoa , hold on one minute! Don't tell me you're actually considering bringing in a monster?", Dean asked in astonishment acting like it has never happened before. Which Sam, after raising his eyebrows and exhaling, was more than happy to remind him of.

"What about you and Benny or you and Crowley or you and ..." Sam was giving Dean examples when he was cut off by Dean abruptly.

"Alright, alright. At least I didn't have a crush on all my monster team ups. What is your brilliant plan, Sammy ?" Dean inquires in a cynical tone, while walking over to Sam's research area which is an organized mess. Sam giving Dean a dirty look for the "crush" comment.

"Well do remember when we we're abducted by and then saved Gabriel's girlfriend, the pagan god, Kali?" Sam asked Dean, as if he could forget that night.

"Yeah.. That vaguely rings a bell. An elephant never forgets ... And I'll never forget an elephant in a hotel room," Dean says shaking his head in disbelief. He continues to contemplate, "I'm surprised our life isn't a crappy TV show like that universe that Balthazar sent us to. Thank god it isn't though but it'd be a hell of a lot easier without all this crap," He finishes with relief as Sam tilts his head and raises his eyebrows in agreement.

"At least we got a book series and high school play out of this hunters life," Sam says with a smile teasing Dean, as Dean throws Sam an "are you friggin' kidding me" look.

Dean retorts,"And how much money did we get from that? Oh that's right nothing! We put our asses on the line and barely get a thank you while those students probably got an A+ and chuck got a friggin' book deal... Twice." Dean's rant makes Sam chuckle as Dean walks away.

Sam shouts," Dude where are you going ? We got research to do," while laughing under his breath to himself. Few thing's are funnier to Sam than when Dean is agitated about small stupid stuff.

"I'm going to see if I can find a case or a plan that isn't gonna get you, me or Cas killed. You keep at your bloodthirsty pagan gods and monsters ... Let me know how that turns out. Oh, that is if you have a tongue left to speak with ! C'mon Sammy it's a supposed God who see's us as ant's ... Why would she help at all ?" Dean asked getting even more annoyed with Sam's perceived stupidity.

"Gee, I don't know... Maybe these "Gods" don't want the world to end either. Like before." Sam explains."Kali might also be kinda pissed because Lucifer killed Gabriel and Baldur, both of them being her um *coughs* lovers, or ex lovers ... Oh, and sent her running with her tail between her legs."

"Wait a sec, she has a tail? That is straight up weird and she must be able to shape-shift because I didn't see it wag or an outline or anything," Dean says in disbelief.

Sam looks at Dean and responds in astonishment, "A figure of speech, dude. Just a figure of speech. And I'm sure there are a lot more Gods that didn't show up to the failed team meeting, especially when you think of all the mythology and lore behind ancient gods and Demigods out there."

Dean raises his eyebrows and asks sarcastically,"Well in any case, you are still talking about friends of the gods that Lucifer went to town on? That's a top notch plan there Sammy! Ya know better yet, we can save Cas by having you say yes to Lucifer again."

"You got a better idea then I'm open to it," Sam replies looking at Dean with an exhausted look on his face. Dean notices how tired Sam is and how drained he himself is feeling. Which he can never tell if he is really tired or if it's Amara's affect on him, being how they are connected.

"How about this ... We both take a well needed siesta and continue this fun conversation over coffee, bacon and eggs ... and what ever health craze you're into now," Dean reasoning with his baby brother.

Sam sighs while closing the book of pagan God and Goddess lore he was reading. As he rubs his face he murmers," I guess you're right. I think I could use a shower and maybe even a twenty minute power nap."

"I'm sorry . can you say that one more time," Dean asks with a smile on his face.

Sam replies with one word that is just a reflex at this point,"Jerk!"

Dean answers back,"Bitch". They both head to their rooms in the bunker to get a shower and some sleep when an alarm goes off.

"What the hell is that?" Dean screaming his question over the alarm.

"We caught a demon, I think. Let's go check the security system," Sam suggests leading the way with Dean following close behind. The boys get to the "command" room and can't believe what they see. Crowley caught in one of their traps in less than stylish attire as per usual. It's a good thing charlie updated their security set-up with camera's and all the bells and whistles before the her untimely end.

"You have got to be friggin' kidding me. Now we have to deal with Crowley on top of all these other evil ass-hats," Dean complains with aggression in his voice. As Sam shuts the alarm down Dean continues,"I'm gonna go finish this now," Dean pulls out an angel blade from an a drawer and starts to leave the room.

"Dean , wait." Sam shouts stopping Dean in his tracks. He made himself a promise to start listening to Sam more and treating him more like an equal, since they had their heart to heart about what's going on with them and the changes they needed to make.

"Wait what , Sammy ? He is probably here as Lucifer's lapdog," Dean expresses his intense feelings towards the situation with Sam.

"Maybe he escaped and is on the run ... Like Meg did when she was on the run from him. All I'm saying is let's see what Crowley want's and use him before we kill him" Sam says coldly. Dean tilt's his head and raises his eyebrows in approval.

"And if ... No, when he crosses us ..." Dean began to lay it out but Sam finished it before Dean could express it.

"Yeah i know. You get to stab him in his evil throat" Sam says smiling and shaking his head while simultaniously rolling his eyes.

"Actually I was gonna say I get to stab him with an angel blade in his skeezie, double crossing, douche, dick-bag face," Dean corrects Sam adding to it a wide smile, as Sam stares at Dean looking a little weird. Before heading to the trap Crowley got caught in they stock up on their demon fighting tools and mentally prepare for Crowley's games. They take heed as they head down to the room he is caught in, which oddly enough is the same place they held him captive when they were hunting Abbadon. The brothers look at each other, Sam with a confused look and Dean with a this can't be good look. Sam takes the lead while Dean makes sure he brought the angel blade, he confirms it as he put's his shirt over it. As they open the door they see a beat down Crowley.

"Hello Boys," Crowley greets them in a less than enthusiastic expression. With Crowley being slumped over looking angsty like Dean and Sam would and have, the boys were more put off by his presence than usual. As Crowley stands, the boys take a step back in a defensive position, but not too much knowing he is in a devil's trap. Crowley finally grins, but that momentary grin on his face quickly melts back into an expression filled with anger, hate, and worry all at once. Sam and Dean shoot another glace at each other and this time they have a look of bewilderment on their faces. Crowley begins to pace back and forth slowly as he figures out a way to explain his predicament...

"Well, I bet you boys are happy to see the once and future king of hell in this state ? All beat and down and without an army ? Considering how buggered off you are I don't blame you. But believe me boys, I am one of your only friends and allies until we can get Lucifer out of your... our good buddy Castiel." Crowley asks and comments on the problem in their situation. Dean gets an angry face and closes his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"What is to stop us from killing you ? You are king douche and responsible for everything going on right now!"Dean raising his voice, along with his blood pressure, also.

"Well I know things that will help you ... And if you moron's remember, I helped you put Lucifer in the cage the first time. Or are you two so dimwitted that you've forgotten that already." Crowley responded with a fiery anger now in his voice. The fire in the pit of Crowley's stomach is being fanned by the fact that Lucifer treated him like a pet and that Luci, also, beat him to killing his own mother, Rowena. Sam tosses a pair of those magical demon-proof handcuffs with the inscriptions and sigils on them. Crowley looks down at the cuffs and picks them up while looking up at Sam and then directs his attention towards Dean.

"Yeah. Sorry Crowley but we've been screwed too many times, some by you, to not take precautions. So put those bad boys on and we can talk all night long if you want," Dean informed Crowley how this so called partnership was going to work. Dean continues," You know we need help with Lucifer and Amara ? Tell me ... how does a punk ass demon from hell know how to gank God's ex-favorite angel and his friggin' sister ? And Crowley if you cross us or screw us over in any way I'm..."

"Yes, Yes, I know. You'll send me back to hell in a rather unpleasant way, gift wrapped for Lucifer. Who I, a punk ass demon, escaped from and am currently on the run from him while deciding to help you two O.C. rejects shove his ass back in his cage and get rid of god's Glenn Close impersonating sister for another few millenia," Crowley explains what he has been dealing with while trying to show he's all in with the Winchesters.

"How the hell could you possibly help us Crowley ? The last time you had us try to dust the devil and gave us the colt it didn't go to well," Sam replied

"Didn't go well ... You almost got us killed you dick, more than once !" Dean shouted at Crowley. As Dean starts to reach in his jacket for an angel blade, Sam grabs his arm and stops him. Dean sends sam a look as if to say what the hell, and Sam sends him back a look of just hold on a sec.

"What can you do now that is so different great and powerful king of hell?" Sam asks Crowley, while walking around the devil's trap slowly and deliberately to see how Crowley responds to him getting close. As expected Crowley retreated a little, also, as Sam chuckles as he taunts," Whom clearly has PTSD. How can you help ?"

"Well first of all I know of a weapon that can get rid of both of them ... Either one of you hear of The Hand of God ?" Crowley questioned. Both Sam and Dean's eyes widen as they walk towards crowley with a bunch of questions in mind. Crowley puffs out his chest as he continues with," So I take it you boys have heard of it... Well the damnedest thing happened when I hit Lucifer with it, the bastard bled!"

"AND?!" Both Sam and Dean asked at the same time in an unimpressed tone. They are secretly trying to piss Crowley off without knowing that the other one was doing it, until they were right there along with them.

"AND ? You give me an "AND" after I tell you important pieces to the puzzle while giving myself up for god knows how long to a trap i knew was in here ? But I took the off chance that the friggin' Winchesters would do the right thing .Oh and B T dub's, there are more puzzle bits to come soon, as well," Crowley answers. Now he has a smile on his face as he sits on a metal chair in the middle of the sigil, on top of a pile of information the boys need. Dean is staring at Crowley practically foaming at the mouth in anticipation of finally ending him when, he notices Sam nodding his head towards the door. Most likely Sam wanted to talk about his feelings, Dean thought to himself while getting up and following him out the room with Sam closing the door behind them.

Dean rubbing his forehead wondering out loud," Well, what do you wanna do with him Sammy? I mean we could try torture since I did learn from Alistair, who is the best at it. Or we could ..." Dean was once again cut off by Sam.

"I don't know maybe work with Crowley to get rid of the bigger ba 's until we deal with him," Sam suggests to Dean's dismay. Dean starts pacing up and down the hallway outside of their exorcism dungeon.

"I can't believe you're actually considering this ... and trusting Crowley on top of everything that has happened. I mean he stole bobby's soul, he almost got us killed a few... no, more than a few times, and whenever he help's it is usually because he helped create the current problem," Dean rattling off a few of the reason's not to work with Crowley , hoping he mentions one thing that will change Sam's mind.

Sam pushes his hair back while adding," You left out the most important things. Like, Crowley has been around Lucifer this whole time, so can you imagine the intel we can get . And, oh yeah, somehow the son of a bitch has been locked away and still knows about the hand of god. Which he just so happened to use it with out causing an explosion like last time, which was over 70 years ago ... Ow, my head hurts!" Sam using both hands to massage his temples.

"See even considering it gives you a bad feeling. And not even in your gut it's in your head which is what you like to follow."Dean says trying to talk Sammy out of working with Crowley, and he continues,"Let's just say he really did make Lucifer bleed and he can use the hand of god to ice these Legion of Doom rejects, what is it doing to Crowley? Because i got to see it at work and that's alotta power going through that skeezie hell king !"

Sam listening to his brother leaned against the wall and took everything in as he closed his eyes, considered and weighed their options. Dean stopped pacing when he was done talking and just stood there with his hands on his hips, staring at the ground, eventually looking up at the ceiling and then Sam after a few minutes. He shoots Sam a look as if to say `well what are you thinking'. Sam exhales and just as he's about to speak his phone rings with the tone ice, ice, baby playing and he gets his phone

TO BE CONTINUED ... in a few fays to a week if you all want more !


End file.
